Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer connected to an operation terminal through mutually-recognized wireless communication, an operation terminal used for the communication, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer connected to an operation terminal through mutually-recognized wireless communication is already known. In this prior art, the printer and the operation terminal are connected through Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication to acquire printing data from the operation terminal. A printing process is then executed in accordance with the printing data.
When a printer and an operation terminal are connected through mutually-recognized wireless communication as described above, the printer and only one operation terminal may exclusively be connected while excluding the other operation terminals depending on a communication method and a version thereof. In this case, different needs arise with respect to how the exclusive connection is processed after completion of a print process, depending on a user's utilization form (usage scene).
For example, if one printer is shared by a large number of users and one user finishes using the printer, it is more convenient to automatically disconnect the exclusive connection between the operation terminal of the user and the printer so that any other user can use the printer thereafter. In contrast, if one user is occupying and using a printer, it is more convenient to continue communication connection without disconnecting the communication connection each time a printing process is finished as described above. In the prior art, no particular consideration is given to such a point.